Sacrifices
by RJM.art
Summary: When his friends life was at risk what could he do? Try and save her of course. But as usual, for Darren, things don't always turn out as planned. From book five in DSS. Some spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! I know it's been a while but I had this idea and wanted to share it:) This story takes place during my favourtie book (Trials of Death) and is my take on what could have happened during the fighting that went on between Arra and Glada. It is really late at night and I'm very sleep deprived so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**I don't own Darren Shan or any of the characters sadly. **

* * *

I trudged along the side of the cavern with my head down, trying to get away from the bloodbath. I heard a cry of pain and the body of a vampaneze fell before me. Not wanting to see his lifeless eyes I looked up and noticed a gap in the wall, leading to a small cave. Carefully walking around the corpse, I stood by the entrance. It was only occupied by two people - Arra Sails and Glada. They were in mid-battle. Glada swung his knives with venomous eyes and a nasty snarl placed on his lips, while Arra looked focused - like when she had fought me on the bars - but the look in her eyes and the two headed axe she was sporting made her more terrifying than anything I had ever witnessed.  
"Is this what you vampires are doing now? Sending woman to fight for them?" Glada mocked.  
"Woman are all your kind are fit to face!" Arra growled menacingly. Neither had saw me and I thought of leaving, when Glada suddenly sliced Arras stomach open and watched with amused eyes as she fell to the ground with a yell of pain.

Before I knew what I was doing, I ran towards them and collided with Gladas side. He went down and dropped his knives. I climbed on top of him, grabbed the nearest knife and aimed for his heart, however, his left hand shot up and wrapped tightly around my wrist. He squeezed once, I heard a click and gasped as a shot of pain rushed over me. I gave Glada an advantage by dropping the knife and focusing on my now throbbing arm. He pushed me to the floor and rested one foot on my neck.  
"I've got you now boy", Glada sneered, and it was true. Arra was helplessly holding her stomach wound, propped up on one elbow, cringing in pain. The other vampires couldn't see us and if they could, probably couldn't do anything because they were so wrapped up in their own battles. I was on my own in a fight that I had no chance of winning. I was stupid to ever think I could help Arra, we would probably both die at the hands of this vampaneze. Glada applied more pressure to my neck and I found it hard to breathe. I looked up and into his eyes. If I was going to die I was going to do so like a true vampire, not cowering away but glaring at my killer until my very last breath. I thought it would make Mr Crepsley proud.

Just as I thought it was the end, and the world was turning black, Glada stumbled backwards, hissing in pain. I immediately sat up, gasping for air and coughing. I looked around to see Arras axe next to Glada with blood on it. He was holding his leg and leaning against the wall. Arra must have somehow mustered the strength to throw her axe at him, an I thank all the gods that she did. I stood up on wobbly legs and picked up the knife. Wasting no time for Glada to become aware of my advance, I lunged forward.

My knife met Glada's stomach as I pushed him up against the wall. He looked more shocked than hurt and quickly regained his awareness by swatting me back with a quick back hand to the head. I stumbled but still kept ahold of my knife. Looking down, Glada noticed the slight hole near his hip and put his hand to it - trying to stop the blood flow I presume. He looked at me with a sudden fire in his eyes that made me want to shrink away into the shadows.

I was starting to really panic. Arra was still bleeding out, I could barely concentrate from the pain in my (probably broken) wrist and recently stamped on neck and I had a very pissed vampaneze to fight off. I was running out of time. And luck.

While contemplating the situation Galda promptly ran toward me with furious strides and lifted me up by my brown, shaggy hair. I held back a yelp and fought off the urge to drop the knife and lift my one good hand to help my head. Suddenly an idea surged through my brain as I saw my opportunity to strike. Not even thinking of my distraught over killing less than 20 minutes ago, I pulled my knife back and quickly slashed at Gladas neck. His grip on my hair slackened and I fell to the floor with a thump.

I bet him.

I killed him.

The fight was over.

I wish.

You see, Glada had saw an opportunity to. He was a much older, more experienced warrior so obviously he had saw some way to hurt me. He'd probably figured it out while he was running towards me in his blind rage. His dark, vampaneze brain concocting the perfect plan to kill the half-vampire child that caused them all this bother. It made perfect sense.

When I had pulled back my blade so had he. When I had connected with my target so had he. When I had sliced through my enemies flesh with intentions to kill so had he.

I now had a knife sticking out of my chest.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuunn! Cliffhanger;) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter - as short as it may be - and will stay tuned for the next chapters:) Please review and stuff. I'm open to constructive criticism. Until next time. **

**- Raejay x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there:) this is that second chapter of Sacrifices and includes a sad (maybe OOC) scene from Arra. I love the relationship Arra and Darren have throughout the books. It's like she hates him when they met but then shows him respect by shaking his hand. Then when she helps him with his trials it shows how much she actually cares. It's what inspired this little filler chapter. **

**Also, I noticed after I put the last chapter up that I mentioned Darren's hair but at that time in the book he was bald because of his trial, the Hall of Flames. I'm going to go back and change it but just thought I would mention it. **

**Anyway, on with this short chapter:)**

**I don't own any of the characters. They belong to The Darren Shan. **

* * *

I looked down at the hilt sticking out of my chest and curiously prodded it. Yep, defiantly there. I couldn't feel it, I was just numb. Slowly wrapped my left hand around the haft I gave a violent tug and pulled it out of my torso. A wave of excruciating pain washed over me and I couldn't help but let a scream pass my lips. I could feel the blood starting to run down my front as I stared wide eyed at the blood stained blade in my hand. I could hear Arra somewhere to my left and looked up at her, my jaw still slack. I think she was calling my name but all I could think about was the unbearable pain I was feeling. Once I regained some composure I looked up at her through clenched teeth.

She was now sitting up against the wall of the cave holding her stomach. Her face was pale. Too pale. She gently got to her knees and began to crawl to my side. Once she was there she took my hand and entwined her fingers with mine. She looked me in the eyes with a small, sad smile placed on her dry lips. Slowly she leaned in towards me and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I was shocked, knowing Arra was anything but feminine but it must have been more of a thank you. Maybe something she picked up in her many years of life.

Before pulling away she whispered in my ear,  
"Even in death may you be triumphant, Darren Shan." I offered her my best smirk and said weakly,  
"You to". Then we just sat there , in each others dying moments, hands still clutched to the others, waiting for the Grim Weaper to take us both to the after life.

I concentrated on the noise from the battles outside to see if we had won already. It was obvious that we would, it was just a matter of time. I guessed by the overpowering stench of vampaneze blood that it was down to the last few. Or maybe that was coming from Glada's dead body less than a meter away from me.

I heard victory cheers from outside, telling us the last vampaneze had fallen. A small ball of hope started to gather in my stomach. Maybe there was a chance we could get out of this now that the other vampires were free to help us. I looked at our connected hands once again and saw how pale Arra was compared to me. It takes around half an hour to bleed to death, maybe a bit longer for a vampire. It had been about 20 minutes since she was struck by Gladas blade and her body was already starting to shut down. Her shoulders were shaking and the way her eyelids were drooping told me she was on the verge of passing out. If she did there was no promise of her waking up.

I remembered then why I had gotten into this fight in the first place - to save Arra - and I would be damned if I didn't succeed in my last task. I doubted I would survive this. It was a morbid thought but I was bleeding more than Arra and probably had internal damage. My chances of survival were getting lower with every second that ticked by, but that didn't really matter at this moment. My death was inevitable, whether it be here or on the stakes. What mattered was getting one of us out. Saving someone.

With my newly restored determination, I pulled on Arra's arm, gesturing for her to follow me with a flick of my head. She seemed to know what I was getting at, let go of my hand and got to her knees once again. It seemed to take her longer this time, it seemed more painful. I also got to my knees - one hand never leaving my chest - and began my slow journey to the entrance of the cave. Each hobble was a painful struggle, most of which came along with sound effects.

Finally after what seemed like hours, we made it to the gap leading into the cave. Looking around with bleary eyes I saw that most of the vampires were smiling and clapping each other on the back. Some were not so happy, leaning over a dead body mourning the loss of an unfortunate friend. I tried to look for anyone that could help - Mr Crepsley in particular - but my eyes wouldn't focus. My body was giving up. I looked back at Arra who was still searching to find help. Her lips were moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I couldn't hear anything accept a dull throb which ebbed in my ear drums.

Just as I started to dwell on what that meant, Arras eyes widened and a look of excitement and relief washed over her features. She turned her attention back to me and said something. I still couldn't hear her and panic wormed it's way into my heart. Arra must have saw the change in my expression because her smile turned into a frown and she spoke urgently to an unknown person.

_Wait, she got help?_ There was hardly time to think about it before my vision dulled and everything went numb. The last thing I could make out was a new set of hands over mine on my chest and a blur of red and orange. Then everything went blank.

* * *

**A/N - So I hoped you guys liked this second chapter:) Arra kissing Darren might have been a bit OOC but I put it in anyway. Please tell me what you think and the next chapter should be up soon. I'll give cookies to anyone who knows what vampire is gonna be making his star appearance soon;) **

**Until next time **

**- Raejay x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello:) I'm so sorry for the long wait for this next chapter but I've been taking these tablets the doctor prescribed for me to help with migraines and I've been going loopy. Seriously. Loopy. But I'm not gonna sit here making excuses for myself so…**

**On with the story!**

**By the way there's going to be some different POV's here cause Darren is…well…just read and find out. **

**I don't own anything cause I'm not Darren Shan **

* * *

**Arras POV**

Tired. I was so tired. And sore. The pain was almost as overwhelming as the exhaustion. After all I had just been slashed along the stomach by a very sharp blade, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was the small, limp, bloodied boy lying on the ground who had very bravely fought for me. Just like a true vampire.

I had hardly any time to be proud of him before we were both whisked of onto stretchers and taken to Vampire Mountains infirmary. Larten fussed over both of us - obviously. Darren was like a son to him and I was…a very close friend. Well, obviously more than that. I just didn't know how I felt about him at the moment. Anyway, I had more important things to worry about. Like my life, and Darrens.

I slipped in and out of consciousness for the next hour, vaguely aware of Lartens presence. He held my hand and whispered sweet words to me and promised that everything would be alright. I ate everyone of his lies, but I knew things were far from alright. In one of my more awake moments I asked him where Darren was. Immediately his jaw clenched and his eyes glazed over as if trying to fight off any other emotions.

_Of course_, I thought to myself. _He's dead_. I knew it all along. He wouldn't be able to survive a blow like that. He was probably dead when he was being pulled away from me onto a stretcher. When I held his hand in floor while waiting for Larten get help.

_Why?_Why would the gods choose to take such a short, innocent life? It took everything I had not to scream with grief. He was a child, he didn't deserve this.

God, I was starting to sound like Kurda Smahlt now.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of rage and hatred take over my mind. Hatred for the traitor, for the vampaneze, for Glada and for myself for not being strong enough. I grew cocky in that fight and let my guard down. It was my fault Darren had to get involved in the first place, and now he paid for my mistake.

With all these thoughts swimming in my head I felt my exhaustion again. Not having the will to fight it, I gave one last glance at Larten and gave into the realms of unconsciousness.

**Mr Crepsleys POV**

I stared down at the limp form of Arra lying in the infirmary coffin. She still looked pale but the medics had managed to stop the blood flow and stitched her up. She would probably make a full recovery but still had a low blood pressure. I kept a watchful eye on her and planned on doing so the whole evening. I guessed she would be asleep most of the time because she was still very weak. She was so weak that she lost consciousness before I could answer her question.

Darren was with the medics having surgery that could save his life.

* * *

**A/N - So there you go. I'm not very pleased with this chapter. It made sense in my delusional mind but if it doesn't to you I'm sorry. It was really hard to be in Arras head. I made her out to be more caring for Darren, like a mother or protector. And when she finds out he's dead she can't cope with the grief she feels. BUT he's not dead…yet anyway;)**

**Stay tuned cause the next chapter will have more of Mr Crepsley in it AND some father/son feels with him and Darren. **

**Until next time **

**- Raejay x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again:) long time no see! Almost a week…sorry bout that. Just a tiny bit of writers block I guess. Anyway I'm here now so on with the show! Or chapter! Bit of Arra/Larten AND father/son bonding between Darren and Larten. Lots to enjoy:)**

**I don't own anything! It's not mine! **

* * *

Mr Crepsleys Pov

I stared down at our entwined fingers and smiled. _This must be how it feels to be content, _I thought as we strolled down the deserted street in the dead of night. I looked up and into her eyes and was instantly transfixed. There was not a star that could have shone brighter than them that night. There was not anything that could ruin that moment.

The sound of knocking brought me back to reality. I must have been daydreaming at Arras bedside. Looking down at our hands I could not help but smile as I remembered that night, one of the best nights of my life. But that was a _very_ long time ago. A lifetime had passed since then and our situation was very different now.

Now, Arra was injured. Now, I was only here to help her get through.

Now, I was only a friend.

I was about to sigh as the facts of the situation dawned on me but was cut short by another sharp knock. Swivelling around on my stool, I looked towards the entrance and allowed the person to come in. It was Mika.

"I came to see how she was", he stated bluntly while walking towards the infirmary bed. I took note of the way his gaze never left our locked hands.

"She is still very weak, a lot of blood had been lost by the time she got here. The medics informed me she is to make a full recovery though", I said just as plainly while turning my attention back to Arra. I was too tired to give him a full explanation and hoped I had said enough to reassure the prince and make him leave. Apparently I had not.

"And what of Darren?" he asked, "I heard he was to be having surgery."

_Yes, well observed_ I snapped in my head, _that information was probably floating around the entire mountain!_ I was in no mood for small talk with the man, certainly not at the moment.

"I have not heard from the medics since they told me of his surgery. I imagine they will inform me if his condition changes", I monotoned, still not looking at him. The way I was acting towards him was horribly disrespectful but I had much bigger problems at the minute.

As if on que, one of the medical vampires walked into the cave, not having the courtesy or bother to knock. He stopped just past the entrance with wide, slightly frantic eyes. The situation was so intense that I immediately stood up, ready to act at any moment.

"We need you to come with us immediately. Darren woke up during surgery and won't calm down, even with the sedatives. He needs you", he addressed me. My heart clenched in my chest at the thought of Darren being in so much pain. It took everything I had not to flit out the room to find him.

Then I looked back at Arra and felt my loyalty split. _No, Arra was fine. It is Darren that needs help,_ I told myself. Why was I even contemplating this?

"Go. I will stay and look after her", Mika said. I looked up at him and nodded, deciding against telling him that that made me less sure of going.

I turned and walked swiftly towards the door, picking up my crimson cloak that had been discarded shortly after arriving at the infirmary cave. The vampire in front of me led us through different caves and tunnels till finally we made it to our destination. Walking down the tunnel that directed us to Darren, I could here pain filled screams that made me cringe. It was the worst sound imaginable. I had to make it stop.

Pushing past my guide, I hastily got to the cave. I was about to go inside when I spotted Darren and went into - what I think was - shock.

His limbs had been bound to the ends of the surgery table. His eyes were wild and panicked but foggy in his a pain filled haze. His body was curling in on itself as much as it could, trying to help the pain it must be feeling.

He looked as pale as death itself.

The medics around him stopped fussing and pulled me towards him, telling me to calm him down before he hurt himself. I bent down next to the table and ran my fingers over his head, trying to sooth him. At first he pulled away from the foreign touch but stopped once I started talking.

"Shhh…it is alright Darren. You are alright", I reassured. "I am here now. Everything is going to be okay." I pulled my hand from his head and held his hand.

"Mr Crepsley?" he asked in a small, coarse voice.

"Yes Darren, I am here. Everything is going to be alright", I repeated in a smooth voice. The next words he spoke made my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"It hurts", came his child like reply.

"I know, but you are going to be alright. I promise." He turned his head in my direction and looked me straight in the eyes with a pained yet hopeful expression.

"Promise?" he croaked. I smiled at him and lightly squeezed his hand.

"Promise", I confirmed.

His breathing started to get deeper as he started to loose consciousness. Not being able to fight it, his eyes drifted closed and the medics surged back around him pushing me away, but I swear, just as he slipped away a very small - almost invisible - smile twitched at his dry, cracked lips.

I knew then that I would keep my promise, and that he would pull through this.

I would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: I quite liked this chapter if I'm being honest, but it was unbelievably hard to write all in Mr Crepsleys Pov. I didn't use any connecting words (or whatever they're called), but it was fun to be inside his head while he was talking to Mika. I know they both have feelings for Arra - or did at one point - and thought I'd make I interesting if he appeared in this chapter:) hope y'all liked it and thanks for all the lovely reviews and PMs**

**Until next time**

**- Raejay x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi…god, you guys don't know how bad I feel for updating this late. There are really no excuses for this but I want yous to know I didn't just give up. I've been involved in other projects, to do with art that I just finished. So I guess my time was filled mainly with that. Also I fainted at school and now I have anemia…that kinda sucks. But hey, I'm here and alive with a hopefully happier chappie coming your way:) Special shout outs to everyone who has commented, pm-ed, or even just viewed. I thank you for the support! **

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Darren Shan, yada yada **

* * *

**Arras Pov**

"His name was Darren Shan," Paris chanted soon followed by the rest of the congregation. "He died with honour." Again repeated. "May his spirit find Paradise."

I looked down at the small body in the middle of the cremation pit with what I hoped was an unreadable expression. I couldn't break down in front of the other vampires, not when I had worked so hard to gain their respect. On the inside I was screaming. He was too young, too innocent, and he looked so cold. _Maybe the fire will heat him up_, I thought bitterly in my head.

Just as they were about to light the fire for Darrens body to burn, his eyes flashed open and he jumped up out if the way. Suddenly the scene around us changed and we were in the Hall of Flames. I watched in horror as Darren tried desperately to dodge the flames, most of the time failing. Each pain filled wail made my soul break a little bit more. It physically hurt me, like I was the one being burned alive and not him.

Again the scene faded and rearranged to form the cave from our fight with Glada. I was pitifully leaning against the wall, my injuries weighing me down. Darren was standing a few metres away, or at least what I assumed was Darren. His skin was pale - almost transparent - and seemed to glow like the beams of the moon. His expression was that of a small child who had gotten themselves lost at the park. He looked scared. Scared of me.

I tried to reach out to him but my body wouldn't respond. We stared at each other for what felt like hours before his face twisted in rage and he screamed,

"You did this to me! You wanted me to take the trials! You wanted Glada to beat me! You wanted me to die!"

"No! Thats not true. I didn't want any of this to happen. I never wanted you to get hurt." I argued, finally finding my voice.

"Liar," he spat "You were just jealous cause Mr Crepsley cared about me more than you!" Not even waiting for my reply, he lunged forward with a small, sharp dagger. It pierced my stomach and sent red, hot waves of pain shooting through my body. I looked up and into Darren's eyes, hurt and betrayed. He smiled wickedly, an evil look over-taking his appearance.

"Arra," he said, the cruel gleam never leaving his eyes as another wave of pain washed over me. "Arra," he said again. This time I realised that something was off with the tone. It was far to deep for Darren to have said and was filled with worry and concern.

The third time my name was called I felt myself being dragged back to reality. I cracked my eyes open a fraction, the agony from my wound returning fulling as I became more awake. My throat was dry and itchy, and my stomach still burned from the stab wound. Thoughts of the nightmare filled my head, _It was just a dream_, I thought, _but Darren's still dead. _

I noticed a hand resting on my shoulder and my name being called again, the worry and concern slightly turning impatient and annoyed. Joined to the hand was an arm clad in black. I was confused for a second, wondering why Larten was wearing black, before I realised it was Mika. He was frowning slightly, looking down at me. I felt my cheek's burn with embarrassment.

"Sorry," I mumbled half-heartily.

"It's alright," he said. After a moment of hesitation he removed his hand from my shoulder. An awkward silence filled the air as I stared at the now very interesting ceiling.

"Where's Larten?" I asked quietly. I didn't really want to know as he was probably with Seba grieving the loss of his assistant or with Darrens actual body, maybe saying goodbye if he didn't have the chance already. But I asked anyway, just to lift the tension in the room.

"With Darren," came Mika's gruff reply.

I sighed. *He probably hates me, it's my fault his assistant is dead, I thought. I quickly asked another question before the silence settled in again.

"When will the cremations begin?" I thought back to the dream I just had and shuddered.

Mika looked at me oddly, but then shook his head slightly. "I presume they will be soon, the bodies are with the Guardians of Blood at the moment."

My mind drifted to the mysterious Guardians of blood, and what they would be doing to Darren. Cutting his skin, stealing his organs. I started to feel sick. Mika must have noticed my changed expression because his hand was back on my shoulder, but this time to reassure. Not that it was helping. We settled back into an uneasy silence.

Obviously trying to break it, Mika said somewhat confidently, "I'm sure Darren will make it."

What?

I quickly pushed Mika off me and stared at him incredulously, unsure of what to do or feel. Was this some kind of a sick joke? Of course Darren would make it to his own funeral! Then again, seeing as Mika was as shocked as me made me hesitate before yelling at him. Instead I settled on asking him the question hammering through my brain.

"W-what do you mean?" It came out small and shaky, but was lined with a small ounce of hope.

"Darren," he started slowly, "he's in surgery. Larten left to help about an hour ago, I thought he would have told you."

All I could do was shake my head numbly. I was feeling so many things in one moment. Anger towards Larten for not telling me, worry for what Darren was going through, but most of all relief. Even though he was probably in pain, Darren was alive,

And that was how I intended he stay.

* * *

**A/N- So yeah, hope yous enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to try really hard to update sooner next time. If anyone has any suggestions or pointers feel free to comment or pm. Again, I'm so sorry. **

**Until next time:)**

**- Raejay x**


End file.
